1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicle washing apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus having a scrubber curtain assembly which is mounted to a frame at only two points.
2. Background of the Invention
Various prior art vehicle washing devices have heretofore been known for scrubbing the top of a vehicle. Many such prior art devices, however, have the disadvantages of being unduly complicated and expensive to manufacture and maintain. Other such prior art devices are of too high an overall height since the drive motor and drive train for a scrubber curtain are mounted above and overhead of the curtain, usually directly over the center of the position of a vehicle to be washed. See, for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,883 issued Jan. 23, 1973. The prior art devices also often employ mechanical bearings for supporting various rotating parts. These bearings tend to wear out during use and must be periodically serviced and/or replaced.